eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5276 (3 May 2016)
It’s Sonia and Tina’s joint Birthday. In the kitchen, Bex and Tina are subdued but Sonia says she wants to celebrate and not worry about her appointment later. Bex hands Sonia her present; it’s a bread maker. Sonia has bought Tina a necklace. Tina becomes emotional at the thought of Sonia’s appointment but Sonia is determined to hold things together. Tina visits Mick and Linda who give her a present. She meets Sonia at the doctor’s surgery where the doctor examines Sonia’s breasts and can feel the lump. She refers her for further tests and can’t tell them for sure if it is cancer. They return home and Tina has to head back to work. Sonia calls Bex to tell her what happened. Dot visits with a birthday present. Sonia shows her the card Carol sent form Germany. Sonia blurts out to Dot that she might have cancer. Sonia’s front starts to fall away as the panic sets in. She doesn’t feel as strong as her mum. Dot holds her. Sonia is scared of losing Tina. Dot tells her to fight it with all her might and not to give in. Tina returns home and Sonia shows her Dot’s card. Tina suggests they invite her over for dinner. Sonia apologises for Tina’s birthday being overshadowed by her appointment. She is going to be strong and wants the double mastectomy whether the lump is benign or not… Stacey meets with her doctor. She explains that her mum rates each day from one to ten and she has started doing the same. Today is a six which is positive. They discuss her new medication. She admits to feeling anxious in the mornings but that subsides quickly when she does her breathing exercises. She also tells him Kyle’s mother is coming to visit. Stacey returns home to find Andy using the shower. Kyle is clearly nervous about seeing his mum. Stacey receives video call from Martin and brings Arthur to the webcam to talk to him. Stacey explains that she has invited Kyle’s mum over. Andy comes in wearing just a towel and Martin spots him. Martin asks how Stacey is feeling about meeting her dad’s other wife. Stacey finds that Kyle has left the flat is left alone to greet his mum. She opens the door to her who comments on how much Stacey looks like Brian. Stacey leads her into the living room and offers her a drink. Stacey moves the conversation onto Kyle. Kyle enters the flat with a bunch of flowers. The tension in the room is palpable. Kyle asks after Shannon who got a 2:1 at University and is now engaged. Kyle is overcome with emotion and tells his mum that he feels right now that he is a man. Stacey steps in and tells her to get to know Kyle for who he is. She refuses to accept Sarah as Kyle and wishes him a happy life. She takes the flowers and leaves. She stands in the Square and breaks down, clutching the flowers. Stacey apologises to Kyle. Once he has calmed down he thanks her for trying and goes to his room. Martin returns home with flowers for Stacey. He shows her the money he has made. Andy comes over to get his wallet and Martin thanks him for the job. Andy tells him he knows he’s been fired and asks where all his money is coming from. Masood contacts his bank to try and sort out a replacement card. He’s unable to get cash out until then. He asks Mick if he can borrow some money. Masood enters the Vic wearing sunglasses to hide his black eye. Mick gives him some money to tide him over. Masood is heading to pick Kamil up from the airport. Linda asks how his wallet was stolen and Masood says he dropped it. Later on Masood returns to the Square with Kamil. Carmel asks how his trip was. He isn’t happy that Zainab is making him call her new husband ‘dad’. Carmel notices Masood’s glasses and asks if he has been hit by someone. Masood ushers Kamil back home ignoring her question. Carmel follows and Masood tells her what happened with his date. Carmel is supportive and tells him that there is someone out there for him. Masood goes to buy some chocolates from the Minute Mart and tells Denise they are for Carmel as way of an apology. Carmel comes busting in excited. Shaki called to tell her that Omar wants to get back with her. Masood overhears this. Denise puts the chocolates back for him. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes